


Lust on the Observation Deck

by moonlitfog



Series: Comment fic [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfog/pseuds/moonlitfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment originally posted on Jim and Bones, an f-locked community on LiveJournal. Posted 12-2-2011. The pictures were of Chris and Karl both looking soulfully into the camera. Sexy goofy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust on the Observation Deck

Jim slouched back against the couch, eyes intent. Bones leaned over the table and locked eyes with Jim. The rising tension and desire thickened in the air until everyone on the observation deck was aware. Conversations dropped to whispers and eyes flicked over to the two men locked in a tidal pool of need.

Jim’s tongue slipped out to wet his lips as Bones’ breath hitched. They slowly drew together, Jim shifting up on the couch, Bones leaning closer to Jim. Bones lingered on Jim’s lust blown eyes before dropping to his moistened lips and then down to his neck where his Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped. Bones swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth before he groaned out, “Want it so much.”

Jim drew in a sharp breath before grating out, “Need it.”

More than one observer was aching in arousal at the display. The two men reached as one, but Jim was the one who touched the prize first. He bolted from the room as Bones broke into chase yelling, “Damn you, Jim! That was the last cookie!”


End file.
